New Chick
by Legends.Of.Link
Summary: I don't own any of the characters or the song I added in here!


Artemis' POV

Ugh, I don't wanna get up and go to school. Its the first day of High School. Eh...

"Artemis! Get up! NOW!" mom yelled.

"Fine." I said stubbornly.

* * *

Mom dropped me off, then sped away. High Schools make her uneasy, memories probably.

I walked up the ridged stone steps, signed in, then rushed to class. I walked in, then saw the best seat was in the middle of the room, next to the freckled-faced red head. I asked him if that seat was taken, he said no, then went back to talking to Dick Grayson.

* * *

A few minutes later, the teacher, Mr. I, came in, sat down, and took attendance. He called my name first, but I wasnt paying attention. Luckily, Dick remembered me from last year and said I was here.

* * *

* * *

Wally's POV

* * *

When Mr. I called my name, I answered, "Sup," just to be funny. I mean, how am I supposed to be the class clown if im not funny! These old people REALLY need to catch up... he glared at me when I said this. If the blonde next to me didnt ask him a question, I would have melted.

* * *

Finally homeroom and math were over, but it was, sadly, time for gym. I hate gym. Although, the fact that blondie was there, made it a little better.

Ms. Sudderbee said we were playing dodgeball today. Great, the one sport I suck at, we are playing on the first day. When I stood up to fake an injury to get out of doing this horrid sport, she yelled," WEST! Sit 'own!" Shortly after, she choose two leaders. Blondie, whos real name was Artemis, and Dick.

'Yess!,' I thought,' I wont be picked last today!'

Ms. Sudderbee shouted," Crock, choose!"

" Zatanna!"

Of course she would choose Zee. I mean, who wouldnt! She is good at EVERYTHING! Especially dodgeball!

"Grayson, your turn."

"Barbara."

"Dude! Come on! Im your pal!" I mouthed to Dick.

"Sorry bro! She is really good at this game!"

That boy sometimes. -_-

Artemis shyly said," Err... Umm... Wally?"

I slowly walked over to her. Dick was gonna pay! Honestly, I donnt care if everyone finds out im Kid Flash. I am gonna get Dick back.

Artemis' POV

"You okay?" I asked Wally.

"Oh, uh, yea im fine." I replied quickly.

"GO!" Ms. Sudderbee yelled as she ran to the sideline, so she didnt get hit.

Wally can sure run! He is almost as fast as Flash!

"Wow! Im impressed, and it takes a lot to impress me!'

" **Laughs** Thanks, Blondie," he smirked as he said this.

"ARTEMIS! WATCH OUT!" Zatanna yelled as she pushed me into Wally.

Luckily, he caught me. It felt strange because no one has ever caught me like this. He hugged me, I think. Whatever it was, it felt nice.

Wally's POV

Next was lunch.

" Hey Artemis!" I said quite nerveously.

"Hiya Wally!" She said cheerfully.

"Are you buying?" I said trying to act calmly.

"Yea, but im probably not gonna eat it."

"*laughs* Same here."

'Hmm.. should I ask her if she wants to sit with me, Dick, and Zee?' I thought unsurely," Whatever, here goes nothing.'

"Hey, Artemis?"

"Yea? Is everything okay? You sound scared."

"Im fine, I was just wondering if you would like to sit with me, dick, and Zee."

"Sure! Why not?!"

'YESS! We got our, so to speak, "food" and sat down.

Artemis' POV

I sat down across from Wally and next to Zatanna.

'Squee! Wally is SOO cute! Since im not eating this blob, I can just talk to him, look at him and steal zatanna's food!'

As I thought this, Wally smiled.

'Can he read my mind? God I hope he cant!'

"Artemis?" Wally waved his hand in front of my face.

"Huh? Oh, sorry." I said, still sounding non focused.

After School

"Hey Wally!"

"Hey Blondie! So, I have a question for you."

"Okay, hit me."

"Do you have a date to the first dance of the year?"

"Nah. Do you?"

"Nope. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me, Dick, Conner, and Matt."

"Sure! That sounds fun!"

"Okay! Its next Friday. Ill pick you and zatanna up at eight, kay?"

"Okie Dokie! Well, I gotta go!"

Wally's POV

"Bye!" I said sadly as I walked off.

"Wait, Wally! I forgot to give you my number! Give me your hand!"

I gave her my hand. She rolled up my jacket sleeve, wrote her name in cursive, then her number.

"Hey, Artemis. You wanna ride home?"

"Sure! That would be great!" I grabbed her hand and we ran to my car.

A few minutes later they arrived at her house.

"Bye Wally! See ya tomarrow! Oh, and thanks for the ride!"

"No problem! Bye blondie!"

after she got out, She went over to the passanger side and gave me a hug, waved, then ran inside.

Night Of the Dance

Artemis's POV

*SING- Im a mess in a dress, cant show up on...

-Answers phone-

"Hey Wally!"

"Hey Blondie! We are outside. Are you and Zatanna ready?"

"Yea! We will be outside in a second!"

We walked outside and got in the back of Wally's four seat, converteble mustang.

"Sorry its a little cramped! Here, connor you drive! Ill move to the back and dick you move to the back with me. Matt You move up to the passengers side!"

"So, where do me and Zatanna sit?"

"Zee, you come sit on my lap." Dick said happily.

"Okay, but if we all die, I am blaming Wally."

"Go right ahead" wally said jokingly.

"Wally, where do I sit?" I said impatiently.

"On my lap!" wally said in the same voice dick did.

Wally's POV

Ten minutes goes by really fast when you are talking to your friends. When we got inside the school for the dance, artemis forgot her money at home, I payed for her and we went to the food area. God I was hungry. I hadnt eaten since lunch and I was on the verge of starvation. After I ate a cake and a half, We all went out and danced. After a few songs a song called "Beautiful Soul" came on and sent artemis outside, with tears spilling from her eyes. I ran after her.

"Artemis, whats wrong?"

"That...tha...that song..is... th...th...the song...my ..d...d...dad ….de..ded... ….to...m..e." She was cryimg so hard. I took her to my car and we sat down on the leather seats.

She removed her cover up from over her green, silk dress. Then she took her hair out from its perfectly placed, braided halo. I took her coverup and threw it in the back. I hugged her and wiped the tears from her fragile face. She looked at me and smiled the slightest smile imaginable.

It was 11 when we left the dance. We took Matt and connor home first, then took Artemis and Zatanna home, they both feel asleep. I picked Artemis up, and took her inside. Dick did the same with zatanna. Unfortunately, the door was locked, so we took them to my house and they slept their.

Saturday Morning

Artemis' POV

"Hey, Zee, where are we?" I said as my eyes were closed.

I lifted my head up and opened my eyes. I was in somebody elses bed. I got up, grabbed the blanket off the floor and went downstairs, still confused to where I was. I saw Wally, Dick, and Zatanna sitting on the couch laughing.

"Wally, where am I? Is this a dream?"

"No, your at my house. Last night you fell asleep and wouldnt wake up. Your door was locked, so I just took you to my house."

"Oh, okay!"

I went over to wally and sat next to him. I snuggled up next to him and asked if we could watch a scary movie. Everyone agrred, so we watched MAMA. I stayed next to wally the entire time. That might not have been the best I dea, cause he kept on scaring me. I think he only did that cause it made my scoot closer to him.

Wally's POV

God, Artemis is so cute when she is scared. I know a lot about her and I have only known her for 2 weeks. Thats crazy! The movie was over and I said we should get her abck to her house. She insisted that I stay the nught over there with zatanna and Dick, cause Dick agreed to Zatanna. I agreed cause I have nothing else to do.

We got in my car and drove to her house. We got out and went into her room.

A FEW HOURS LATER


End file.
